charlieandlolafandomcom-20200213-history
Miranda Lambert
Miranda Leigh Lambert-Shelton3 (born November 10, 19831) is an American country music artist who gained fame as a finalist on the 2003 season of Nashville Star, where she finished in third place and later signed to Epic Records. Lambert made her debut with the release of "Me and Charlie Talking", the first single from her 2005 debut album Kerosene. This album, which was certifiedPlatinum in the United States, also produced the singles "Bring Me Down", "Kerosene", and "New Strings". All four singles were Top 40 hits on Billboard Hot Country Songs. After Epic's Nashville division closed, Lambert was transferred to Columbia Records Nashville for her second album, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, which was released in early 2007. Although the title track failed to make top 40, the next three singles ("Famous in a Small Town", "Gunpowder & Lead", and "More Like Her") were Top 20 hits, with "Gunpowder & Lead" becoming her first Top 10 country hit in July 2008. Her third album, Revolution, was released in September 2009. Five singles were released from the album, including two Number One hits: "The House That Built Me", which spent four weeks at the top; and "Heart Like Mine". Lambert has also been honored by the Grammy Awards, the Academy of Country Music Awards, and theCountry Music Association Awards. She is 31 years old. so she is 11 years older than Charlie Sonner and 14 years older than Lola Sonner. In 2011 Lambert married fellow country singer Blake Shelton. She also released her fourth album, Four the Record, which includes the singles "Baggage Claim", "Over You", "Fastest Girl in Town", "Mama's Broken Heart", and "All Kinds of Kinds". Lambert also collaborated with Ashley Monroe and Angaleena Presley in the side project Pistol Annies. Contents hide * 1 Early life * 2 Music career ** 2.1 2003–08: Kerosene and Crazy Ex- Girlfriend ** 2.2 2009–11: Revolution ** 2.3 2011–13: Four the Record ** 2.4 2014: Platinum *** 2.4.1 Acting debut ** 2.5 Pistol Annies * 3 Personal life * 4 Discography * 5 Awards * 6 Touring ** 6.1 Tours ** 6.2 Band * 7 Filmography * 8 References * 9 External links Early lifeedit Miranda Leigh Lambert was born November 10, 19831 in Longview, Texas 2 and was raised in Lindale, Texas. She was named after her grandmother, Irish immigrant Lucy-Miranda.4 Her father, Rick Lambert, was a police officer who later became a private investigator in partnership with Miranda's mother, Beverly.5 Her family is Irish and Indian.4 At 16, Lambert appeared on the Johnnie High Country Music Revue in Arlington, Texas, the same talent show that had helped launch the career of LeAnn Rimes. Lambert then acquired a recording session in Nashville, Tennessee, but left the studio after she became frustrated with the "pop" type of music presented to her. She went back to Texas in 2000 and asked her dad to teach her how to play guitar, so she could write her own songs.56 While still in high school, Lambert made her professional singing debut with "The Texas Pride Band".7 She also fronted the house band at the Reo Palm Isle8 in Longview, Texas, a long-running venue that had presented legends such as Elvis Presley andWillie Nelson, and the place where Brooks & Dunn started out as the house band. Music careeredit 2003–08: Kerosene and Crazy Ex- Girlfriendedit Lambert performing at Laughlin AFB in 2006 In 2002, while performing at Tye Phelps' country music restaurant and venue "Love And War in Texas", Miranda and her father, Rick, met entertainment attorney Rod Phelps who had been instrumental in getting Garth Brooks, Chris Cagle and Rory Lee Feek to move to Nashville and helping them get recording and writing deals. Phelps was impressed with the Lamberts and sent letters and demos to producer and record executive Mark Wright and Garth's manager, Bob Doyle. Their positive responses induced Miranda to return to Nashville. In 2003 she auditioned for the talent competition Nashville Star, where she earned a third-place finish. She performed in many places such as The Tap in College Station, Texas, when she was 18. On September 15, 2003, she signed withEpic Records.9 Her debut single, "Me and Charlie Talking" (co-written by her father and Heather Little), was released in summer of 2004 as the lead-off single to her debut album. Titled Kerosene, Lambert's first album comprised 12 songs, 11 of which she co-wrote. The album debuted at number one on the Billboard Top Country Albumscharts,10 and eventually gained a Platinum certification by the RIAA for shipments of over one million copies,11 selling more than 930,000 copies up to July 2008.12 Overall, the album produced four Top 40 singles on the Billboard country charts, including the title track which was a Top 20 hit. Lambert also toured with Keith Urban13 and George Strait14 in early 2006. In 2007, she toured with Dierks Bentley and Toby Keith.15 Lambert on stage, in Pontiac, Michigan, March 31, 2007 Lambert's second album, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend was released on May 9, 2007. She wrote eight of the album's 11 tracks,16including its four singles. Much of the track "Gunpowder & Lead," the album's third single and her highest-charting single, was written while she was taking a concealed handgun class in her home town.17 In 2005, at the 40th Annual Academy of Country MusicAwards in Las Vegas, Lambert won the Cover Girl "Fresh Face of Country Music Award". She was also nominated for theCountry Music Association's Horizon Award in 2005; in 2007, Lambert also received a Grammy Award nomination for Best Female Country Vocal Performance for her single "Kerosene". She also won the Top New Female Vocalist award at the 2007 ACM (Academy of Country Music) Awards. At the 2008 ACM (Academy of Country Music) Awards, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend won Album of the Year. Lambert was ranked No. 90 on the 100 Greatest Women (of Country Music) by Country Universe in 2008.18 2009–11: Revolutionedit In February 2009 Lambert recorded her third album, Revolution, which was released on September 29, 2009. She co-wrote 11 of the album's 15 tracks; the album also includes co-writes from Dave Haywood and Charles Kelley of Lady Antebellum and Blake Shelton.19 An EP, titled Dead Flowers, was issued on September 8, 2009.20 The EP, available exclusively at Best Buy, featured the Revolution album track "Dead Flowers" and three bonus tracks previously included on limited editions of Crazy Ex-Girlfriend. During this time, Lambert and two other singers, became the new faces of Cotton Inc.’s revived “The Touch, The Feel of Cotton” campaign.21 She has appeared in ads to promote cotton, and the website features a free download of the full version of her song, "Fabric of My Life."22 Lambert debuted her new single, "Dead Flowers", at the 44th annual Academy of Country Music Awards on April 5, 2009.23 It was released on May 4, 2009, and was a minor Top 40 hit on the charts. On September 24, 2009, Lambert and her band performed all the tracks on Revolution in sequence at the Ryman Auditorium, five days before the album's scheduled release date.19 Miranda Lambert performing inDallas, Texas, July 1, 2007 Revolution received significant critical praise on its release.24At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album received anaverage score of 85, based on 11 reviews, which indicates "universal acclaim".24 Rolling Stone magazine praised the album saying, "Lambert remains country's most refreshing act, and not just because she makes firearms seem like a matter-of-fact female accessory." Entertainment Weekly said, "She's found stylistic shades of songwriters twice her age..." and the album is "...a portrait of an artist in full possession of her powers, and the best mainstream-country album so far this year." Boston Globe commented that “Revolution’’ is the sound of Miranda Lambert coming into her own." Slant magazine praised the album saying, "Miranda Lambert expands on her fascinating, fully realized artistic persona ..." The album's second single, "White Liar", was released on August 17, 2009,25 and debuted at No. 50 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Songs chart. In February 2010, "White Liar" became Lambert's first Top Five hit, reaching a peak of No. 2 on the U.S.Billboard Hot Country Songs chart. In promotion of Revolution, Lambert launched a headlining tour; Roadside Bars & Pink Guitars in March 2010, with stops in 22 cities and a performance at the Bonnaroo Music Festival.26 "The House That Built Me," the album's third single, was released on March 8, 2010 and became a No. 1 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Songs chart. It stayed there for four weeks, and received platinum certification from the RIAA on July 8, 2010.27 On February 13, 2011, Lambert won a Grammy Award in the Best Female Country Vocal Performance category for "The House That Built Me."28 "Only Prettier" followed as the album's fourth single in July 2010 and its accompanying music video went viral. The music video for "Only Prettier" was directed by Trey Fanjoyand was filmed in Joelton, Tennessee in June 2010,29 and premiered on VEVO on August 3, 2010.30 It features a 1950s theme and cameo appearances by fellow country artists Kellie Pickler, Laura Bell Bundy, and Hillary Scott of Lady Antebellum. In the video, Lambert and her friends portray two rival cliques attending a high school sock hop.31 The two groups spike the punch, stuff their bras, and smoke cigarettes. Ultimately, they have a bad time at the party, while Lambert, Pickler, Bundy and Scott enjoy themselves the entire night. Additionally, Lambert is also shown performing with her band on stage at the event. On September 1, 2010, it was announced that Lambert had received a record-setting 9 CMA award nominations. She performed at the 44th Annual Country Music Association Awards on November 10, 2010.32 She won the CMA Award for Female Vocalist of the Year, and her Revolution won Album of the Year.33 Lambert and Sheryl Crow performed "Coal Miner's Daughter" as a tribute to country legend Loretta Lynn, who also entered the stage to join them and finished the song with Crow and Lambert as backup. Later that night, Lynn presented the Female Vocalist of the Year CMA award to Lambert. In December 2010, "Only Prettier" reached a peak of number 12 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Songs chart, giving Lambert her seventh Top 20 hit. "Heart Like Mine" was released in January 2011 as the fifth and final single from Revolution. It became Lambert's second Number One hit on the country charts for the chart dated May 28, 2011. 2011–13: Four the Recordedit Lambert announced in July 2011 that her fourth studio album, Four the Record, would be released on November 1, 2011.34 A month later, Sony Music Nashville announced that Lambert and labelmate Josh Thompson would transfer to RCA Nashville as part of a corporate restructuring.35 Four the Record produced five singles: "Baggage Claim", "Over You", "Fastest Girl in Town", "Mama's Broken Heart", and "All Kinds of Kinds". "Over You", which Lambert and Shelton co-wrote, reached number 1 in early 2012. Late in 2012, Lambert appeared on Shelton's Christmas album Cheers, It's Christmas, to which she contributed guest vocals on a version of "Jingle Bell Rock". Lambert recorded a song for The Hunger Games soundtrack (The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond), called "Run Daddy Run" featuring The Pistol Annies. The soundtrack was released on March 20, 2012. On October 23, Lambert and Dierks Bentley announced the co-headlined 33-show Locked & Reloaded Tour, beginning on January 17, 2013.36 2014: Platinumedit "Automatic," the lead single taken from Lambert's fifth studio album, Platinum, was released on February 5, 2014, to praise from music critics.3738 The album, containing 16 songs, was released on June 3, 2014.39 The album's second single, "Somethin' Bad", is a duet with Carrie Underwood and was debuted on the 2014 Billboard Music Awards on May 18. Acting debutedit Lambert made her acting debut on NBC's long-running legal drama, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit in an episode titled "Father's Shadow", on February 8, 2012. She portrayed an actress who falls under the spell of a nefarious producer, and who later claims to have been sexually assaulted by the reality show producer. "I had to really pull from my gut on this whole role I was playing because I'm a very strong, confident person," she said, noting that she was portraying "a more subdued, naïve character" than herself. "I really had to really transform my personality, which I wasn't sure I could do until I got on the set and sort of just tried to put myself in her shoes." She said, "This was really nerve-racking all around, but also exciting because I've never acted before. And then playing an actress trying to get a role, it was like an audition within an audition. It was sort of my audition for myself to see if I could even act at all."4041Lambert told CMT News, "I have all of the episodes TiVo’ed. I watch the marathons. I love them. And I never wanted to act. I still don’t. I don’t want to be an actress. I just wanted to be on that show mainly so I could be a groupie their autographs."42 "I actually played a rape victim, which was crazy to go from never acting to going to such a serious thing. I have a pretty small part, but it's big to me because I've never acted in my life, it was hard. I was really, really nervous, like about to throw up all day. I'm playing a character opposite of my personality, and I'm having to act with people that are actually amazing actors, so it really pushed me out of my comfort zone." —Miranda Lambert, to CMT News.42 Pistol Anniesedit Main article: Pistol Annies On April 4, 2011, during the taping of the Academy of Country Music's 'Girls' Night Out' television special in Las Vegas, Lambert debuted her new project, girl group Pistol Annies. The group consists of Lambert, Ashley Monroe, and Angaleena Presley. They released their single, "Hell on Heels," in May 2011,43 and released their debut album, Hell on Heels, on August 23, 2011, which debuted at No. 1 on Billboard's country chart. A second Pistol Annies album, Annie Up, was released in May 2013. This album produced the group's first country chart entry with "Hush Hush". The Pistol Annies are also one of many acts featured on Blake Shelton's mid-2013 single "Boys 'Round Here", which went to number 1 on Country Airplay. They had previously accompanied Shelton on a rendition of "Blue Christmas" on Cheers, It's Christmas. Personal lifeedit In 2006, Lambert began dating fellow country singer Blake Shelton.44 Lambert sang backing vocals on Shelton's 2008 country cover of Michael Bublé's song "Home".45The two recorded and co-wrote the duet "Bare Skin Rug", for his studio album Startin' Fires released in 2008. Shelton also co-wrote three songs on Revolution, and provided background vocals on "Maintain the Pain". On May 9, 2010, Shelton proposed to Lambert after receiving her father's blessing and they became engaged.4647 The two were married on May 14, 2011, at the Don Strange Ranch in Boerne, Texas.47 Wearing her mother's wedding dress, Lambert exchanged vows with Shelton in front of 550 family members and friends, including fellow celebrities Reba McEntire, Kelly Clarkson,Cee Lo Green, Martina McBride, Dierks Bentley, Charles Kelley of Lady Antebellum, Trace Adkins, and the Bellamy Brothers. After the ceremony, Lambert expressed her excitement: "I'm married to my best friend! Looking forward to a lifetime of laughter and love".48 Lambert and Shelton live in Tishomingo, Oklahoma. Lambert once stated that she loves watching the show "Snapped" on Oxygen, the show that tells the stories of female killers. "It's so weird. I watched one about this woman whose husband had been beating the crap out of her for years. Finally, one day she shot him in the bedroom and shut the door--and left him there for two years. The road it happened on was County Road 233; that was where the guy gets shot in my song 'Gunpowder and Lead'". Does she feel responsible? She laughs, "You know, women have come up to me and said, 'You gave me the courage to leave after 10 years of him hitting me'. That's the best compliment I could get. But don't shoot him, or don't blame it on me if you do".7 On February 21, 2013, Lambert appeared on Project Runway. The show's contestants were tasked with designing two outfits for the singer: one performance look and one red carpet look.49 Discographyedit Main article: Miranda Lambert discography ; Albums * Miranda Lambert (2001)50 * Kerosene (2005) * Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (2007) * Revolution (2009) * Four the Record (2011) * Platinum (2014) Awardsedit As of April 2014, Lambert has won five consecutive Academy of Country Music Female Vocalist of the Year awards, giving her the record for most consecutive wins in that category.51 In November 2014 she became the first woman to have won the Country Music Association Awards' Album of the Year twice, as well as the first woman to win five consecutive Country Music Association Female Vocalist of the Year awards, giving her the record for most consecutive wins in that category. 5253 Touringedit Toursedit Bandedit Lambert's road band consists of the following:70 * Aden Bubeck – bass guitar, double bass * Spencer Cullum Jr. – pedal steel, mandolin * Carolyn Dawn Johnson – backing vocals, acoustic guitar * Chris Kline – keyboard, harmonica, percussion * Alex Weeden – lead guitar * Scotty Wray – lead guitar, rhythm guitar * Keith Zebroski – drums Filmographyedit Referencesedit # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' "Miranda Lambert". AllMusic. Retrieved June 5,2014. # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' "Miranda Lambert Biography". Retrieved 15 July2014. # '''Jump up^ Mirandalambert.com (September 9, 2004). "Q: What is Miranda's Middle Name?". Jenn (Site Admin). RetrievedDecember 7, 2011. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' US Weekly, March 30, 2011, "25 Things You Don't Know About Me: Miranda Lambert". Accessed June 1, 2014. # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' Texas Wrangler, Page 3, Washington Post May 15, 2007. Retrieved November 28, 2011. # '''Jump up^ "Nashville Star Show and Television Series – Miranda Lambert Musician – USA Network -Character Profile: Miranda Lambert". USA Network. Retrieved July 29, 2011. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' Maerz, Melissa. "Country's Rebel Girl Grows Up." Entertainment Weekly 1180 (2011): 32. MasterFILE Complete. Web. September 14, 2012 # '''Jump up^ 1[dead link] # Jump up^ Fabian, Shelly. "'Nashville Star' Gave Buddy Jewell and Miranda Lambert Big Career Boosts". About.com. # Jump up^ Whitmire, Margo. "50 Squeaks Out Another Week At No. 11". Billboard. March 23, 2005. # Jump up^ Draper, Jimmy. "Miranda Lambert's one tough country singer on 'Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'". San Francisco Chronicle. August 26, 2007. # Jump up^ Tucker, Ken. "Miranda Lambert's revenge tale shoots up chart". Reuters. July 19, 2008. # Jump up^ Cohen, Jonathan. "Billboard Bits: Foos, Montgomery Gentry, Lambert". Billboard. May 24, 2005. # Jump up^ Fabian, Shelly. "On the Road with George Strait – Well, Kinda...". About.com. # Jump up^ Cohen, Jonathan. "Toby Keith Pencils New Album, Tour In For June". Billboard. April 10, 2007. # Jump up^ Cohen, Jonathan. "Miranda Lambert Not Withholding On Second CD". Billboard. January 19, 2007. # Jump up^ Texas Wrangler, Page 1, Washington Post May 15, 2007. Retrieved November 28, 2011 # Jump up^ John, Kevin. (March 27, 2008) 100 Greatest Women, No. 90 Miranda Lambert. Country Universe. Retrieved November 28, 2011 # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' Lambert Planning A “Revolution At The Ryman”. MusicRow (August 6, 2009). Retrieved November 28, 2011 # '''Jump up^ Revolution: Pre-sale & Bonus Offers. Mirandalambert.com. Retrieved November 28, 2011 # Jump up^ Miranda Lambert Cozies Up with Cotton. The9513.com (June 1, 2009). Retrieved November 28, 2011 # Jump up^ Cotton: The Fabric of My Life. thefabricofourlives.com # Jump up^ "Forum". Miranda Lambert. Retrieved July 29, 2011. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' "Revolution reviews at Metacritic.com". Metacritic. Retrieved November 30, 2010. # '''Jump up^ Singles Calendar. MusicRow. Retrieved November 28, 2011 # Jump up^ Miranda Lambert News: Roadside Bars & Pink Guitars – The Stops. Mirandalambert.com. Retrieved November 28, 2011 # Jump up^ "Recording Industry Association of America". RIAA. Retrieved July 29, 2011. # Jump up^ Barrett, Annie. (February 13, 2011) Grammys 2011: The winners so far... (updated throughout the show). Music-mix.ew.com. Retrieved November 28, 2011 # Jump up^ "News: Miranda Lambert Releasing "Only Prettier" as Next Single, Video". CMT. June 24, 2010. Retrieved July 29,2011. # Jump up^ ""Only Prettier" Video Premiere – News". Miranda Lambert. Retrieved July 29, 2011. # Jump up^ Peter Cronin (June 24, 2010). "New Single, New Video For Miranda Lambert". Music Row. # Jump up^ "Miranda Lambert". TVGuide.com. November 2, 2010. # Jump up^ Orloff, Brian. (November 10, 2010) Miranda Lambert, Brad Paisley Win Big at CMA Awards. People.com. Retrieved November 28, 2011 # Jump up^ "Miranda Lambert's New Album". Whatis11111.com. June 6, 2011. Retrieved July 29, 2011. # Jump up^ "Miranda Lambert Moves to RCA Nashville". CMT. August 29, 2011. Retrieved August 29, 2011. # Jump up^ "Miranda Lambert, Dierks Bentley Announce 2013 Locked & Reloaded Tour". Taste of Country. October 23, 2012. Retrieved December 20, 2012. # Jump up^ "Miranda Lambert Announces 'Automatic' as First Single From Fifth Album". Tasteofcountry.com. 2014-02-01. Retrieved 2014-06-03. # Jump up^ Jon Freeman (2014-01-31). "Miranda Lambert Prepares New Single, "Automatic"". Country Weekly. Retrieved2014-06-03. # Jump up^ Miranda Lambert preps fifth album, Salt Lake Tribune, 13 March 2014, p. B6 # Jump up^ Bryant, Adam (January 7, 2012). "Exclusive: Miranda Lambert to Make Acting Debut on Law & Order: SVU". TV Guide. Retrieved February 8, 2012. # Jump up^ Stanhope, Kate (February 8, 2012). "Exclusive: Miranda Lambert Previews Her "Nerve-Racking" SVU Acting Debut". TV Guide. Retrieved February 8, 2012. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' Bonaguro, Alison (February 8, 2012). "OFFSTAGE: Miranda Lambert Nervous to Watch Law & Order Tonight". County Music Television News. RetrievedFebruary 9, 2012. # '''Jump up^ April 5, 2011 5:10PM by Donna Hughes Comments (July 11, 2011). "Miranda Lambert Forms an All-Girl Trio, Pistol Annies". The Boot. Retrieved July 29, 2011. # Jump up^ Blake Shelton talks about divorce and new girl Miranda Lambert. Lubbockonline.com (May 9, 2007). Retrieved November 28, 2011 # Jump up^ Blake Shelton Gets The Hint. Gactv.com (March 21, 2008). Retrieved November 28, 2011 # Jump up^ "Miranda Lambert's Engagement Ring (Photo) Blake Shelton Pops the Question". National Ledger. May 12, 2010. Retrieved May 19, 2010. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' Bartolomeo, Joey (May 15, 2011). "Miranda Lambert and Blake Shelton Marry!". People. Time Inc. RetrievedMay 15, 2011. # '''Jump up^ "Just Married! Blake Shelton And Miranda Lambert Get Hitched". Perez Hilton. May 15, 2011. Retrieved May 15,2011. # Jump up^ "Miranda Lambert, 'Project Runway': Country Superstar to Guest Judge on Hit Show". # Jump up^ Leggett, Steve. "Miranda Lambert | Biography".AllMusic. Retrieved October 24, 2013. # Jump up^ "ACM Awards 2014: Miranda Lambert Dominates, George Strait Reigns". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 7 November2014. # Jump up^ "Miranda Lambert Wins CMA Album of the Year - Rolling Stone". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 7 November 2014. # Jump up^ Chicago Tribune (6 November 2014). "Miranda Lambert, Luke Bryan win big at country music awards".chicagotribune.com. Retrieved 7 November 2014. # Jump up^ "2006 CMT Music Awards Nominees". Billboard. March 17, 2006. # Jump up^ Tucker, Ken. "Underwood, Brooks & Dunn, Strait Big Winners At ACMs". Billboard. May 16, 2007. # Jump up^ Fabian, Shelly. "Miranda Lambert – 2008 Grammy Nominee Profile". About.com. # Jump up^ Tucker, Ken. "Chesney Wins Again, Lambert Surprises At ACM Awards". Billboard. May 19, 2008. # Jump up^ "The 42nd Annual CMA Awards Nominations". Abc.go.com. Retrieved November 28, 2011 # Jump up^ 2009 Nominees. Acmcountry.com. Retrieved November 28, 2011 # Jump up^ "2011 CMT Music Awards: Country Music Videos Awards Show – June 8, 2011". Cmt.com. June 8, 2011. RetrievedJuly 29, 2011. # Jump up^ CMA Artists. Cmaawards.com. Retrieved November 28, 2011 # Jump up^ Miranda Wins Video of the Year at ACM's!. Mirandalambert.com. Retrieved November 28, 2011 # Jump up^ "Sony Nashville Congratulates Miranda Lambert". Musicrow.com. Retrieved April 14, 2013. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' ''c d'' ''e Miranda Lambert's Website. Mirandalambert.com. Retrieved November 28, 2011 # Jump up^ "Best Breakup Video". CMT. Retrieved February 20,2012. # Jump up^ Winners at the 47th Annual Academy of Country Music Awards # Jump up^ "Dierks Bentley, Keith Urban + Miranda Lambert Are Early 2014 CMA Awards Winners". Taste of Country. November 5, 2014. Retrieved November 5, 2014. # Jump up^ "2009 Kenny Chesney Sun City Carnival Set Lists | Kenny Chesney World". Chesneyworld.com. Retrieved July 29,2011. # Jump up^ "CMT on Tour: Miranda Lambert Revolution 2010: Special Guests Eric Church and Josh Kelley: Tour Dates, Venues, Tickets On Sale". Cmt.com. Retrieved July 29, 2011. # Jump up^ Band and Crew gallery. Mirandalambert.com. Retrieved November 28, 2011 External linksedit * Official Website * Miranda Lambert at Billboard.com * Official Music Videos * Miranda Lambert at the Internet Movie Database |} |} |} |} |} Category:Characters